User blog:BackToTheFuturama86/Alex DeLarge vs Tyler Durden. Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villainy JOINT BATTLE
Hey TK and BTTF have been thinking about doing this since both our series started and hey it's finally out. That's all Tk had to say so now it's my turn, bitches. Although I don't really have anything else to say... Nobody reads these things anyway so who cares. This counts as part of each of our series, and is technically supposed to be the midseason finale for ERBoV but since I haven't written one in months it's not anything special aaaanyway I wrote for Alex and Tk wrote for Tyler and the Narrator and also made all of the pictures and everything so yeah okay the end read the battle. Cast Dan Bull as Alex DeLarge EpicLLOYD as Tyler Durden Nice Peter as The Narrator Dante Cimadamore, Jeff MacKinnon, and Bryce Wissel as Alex's Droogs The Battle EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HEROES AND VILLAIN...Y VS! BEGIN! There was me, that is Alex, versus a pencil-pushing schizo Resorting to covering up his lyes with petty crimes and twisting fists, O! But that’s not even the most horrorshow, wait for the predictable twist, though Spoiler alert! It turns out Eddie Norton was also Brad Pitt, whoa! This Humbled Narrator needs therapy, splicing groodies into kiddie pictures While I rock out to Ludwig Van, you’re blowing your brains out to the Pixies Me and my droogies will bruise your superego till you’re hurtin’ A little devotchka’s getting smashed tonight, and his name is Tyler Durden! Who comes to take me up in the club? The faking thuggish? While you’re taking tests and drugs, I’m taking punches I’m making moves, while you were banned from movies Cut it, there’s a cock, it’s dressed as one of your droogies! Put your porcelain phallus aside, pally wal, and hit me! Punch me! Release your stress or I’ll blow up the city! You’re on dope for sure, coping with your cliche tropes A loss of hope who pulled apart his scopes, dude, just don’t drop the soap. Welly welly welly welly welly welly well! Time to slide my way in-out, in-out of Jack’s Living Hell You claim to be an anarchist, but here’s a major problem, bruv You’re just a materialist sociopath, haunted by insomnia! You two can go fuck yourself, with your homoerotic carelessness It’s quite hilarious! Just check into Foster’s Home for Imaginary Terrorists You wish to get ultraviolent, my brothers? When it comes to fighting clubs, I’m an ace So come on with the rage, Cornelius, I’ve a smile on my face! I run the market, CEO of the ass-kicking department! You’re gonna get- *Tyler Durden is cut off as a gunshot is heard. Tyler Durden stands still and smoke emits from his mouth. He falls to the ground, showing a large gunshot wound in the back of his head. Behind him, a thin man in a chair is seen with the smoking gun, his mouth bleeding. He wipes away the blood and continues rapping.* Name’s Jack, asshole, and I blew up my apartment. This prisoner to society casts light on your ultra-violent vile style I’m a mile high on a plane, wishing it’ll fall down while I smile Am I a psycho? Probably, I let myself get away from me Developing an army at my disposal, so do NOT fuck with me! The world’s leading terrorist versus a teen punk? I think I know who won, Close your mouth, drink your milk, and carry on. You should’ve followed rule one. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? (To the tune of''Where Is My Mind'' by The Pixies) EPIC RAP BAT.. EPIC RAP BAT-TLES-OF, OF HEROES AND VILLAINY! Who won? Who won? Tyler Durden/The Narrator Alex DeLarge Hints Resdogs.jpg 5508fd6a3b168-ghk-tropnopulp-0610-mdn.jpg Static1.squarespace.jpg More Battles Category:Blog posts